Mona (plot)
Name for Mona's girlfriend: Maja? Malin? Linda? Liv? *Mona and her best friend get close during a class trip to the ravine where Mona will die. *Mona feels a strange tugging sensation towards the edge, but her would-be girlfriend distracts her. *After that the Parasite frequently tries to persuade her, but she brushes it aside as strange impulses and laughs it off. *The girls kiss for the first time in Mona's bedroom. The girl was crying over something and Mona tried to be comforting. All of a sudden she brushes her lips against the girl but try to rationalise it later. *Mona gets the kind of books that the girlfriend likes and sometimes they swap books between each other, though they more often swap comics. In school they write notes to each other that Mona saves. Little quotes they find in different books. *Later they will kiss more intentionally, as well as hold hands and exchange gifts, including silly things like papier-mâché dolls made in school. *They sleep over at each other’s place so often that they both have sleepwear designated for the other waiting. *The girl claims that if she didn't have Mona she might not have been there. Before Mona she wanted to die. *Mona gradually grows more and more selfish regarding her girlfriend. Since they were good friends before Mona figures the girlfriend to be a 2-in-1 deal. However, this also means that she has no one to talk about her love troubles with and effectively isolates herself. *The girlfriend on the other hand, is a more open person and makes other friends. She starts to see one of them more and more often, and refers to this person as her best friend. Mona, who remembers how their relationship started, becomes increasingly jealous. Their break-up involves threats, broken promises and the kind of hateful words that only matter to those involved. *Mona and the girlfriend have a rather jarring break-up, involving broken trust, suspicion and accusations. Mona figures herself a woman scorned (rather than a child throwing a tantrum) while her girlfriend felt trapped in an unhealthy relationship where she felt like she couldn't respond to Mona. Especially since Mona misinterprets platonic friendship as unfaithfulness and lashes out in jealousy. *Mona's mood is what allows the Parasite to finally reach her and take control. *The Parasite gruesomely kills the girlfriend and her family. *Mona realizes belatedly what a mistake she has done and tries to fight the Parasite to no avail. *The Parasite kills other people she knows in horrible ways. *Eventually Mona gives up and just passively watches what happens. It's not like she knows that many people and murder can only be committed in so many ways. *The parasite grows tired of Mona and kills her. See also *Mechujael *Mona (Story) External links *Big Bad *Bloodbath Villain Origin *The Corrupter Mechujael *If I Can't Have You *Death By Origin Story *High School *Love Makes You Crazy *My God What Have I Done *Runaway Hideaway *Small Town Boredom *Start Of Darkness Sort of? *Stuffed Into The Fridge More like dismembred and painted over the walls. *Youth Center *Weak Willed Mona Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:All Pages